The invention is concerned with a method for reversing the direction of rotation of a two-stroke engine whose rotational speed and crank mechanism position are sensed using a suitable sensor system, in which, in order to reverse the direction of rotation the ignition and/or the fuel supply is first switched off and when the engine subsequently coasts a targeted early ignition is set when a specific limiting rotation speed is undershot and after, if appropriate, the fuel supply has been resumed; which early ignition reverses the direction of rotation of the engine, and the ignition and fuel supply are subsequently controlled in accordance with the reversed direction of rotation.
Such a method for reversing the direction of rotation of a two-stroke engine while operating is already known. The determination of the direction of rotation which is necessary for the control process is carried out here with at least two Hall sensors, in which case it is possible not only to determine the rotational speed but also the direction of rotation and position of the crankshaft from the chronological sequence of the sensor signals. In addition to the increased costs for the second sensor, the costs for the mounting of a second sensor, which also has to be connected to a control logic, are also increased.